General Trivia
General list of references, credits to mainly @Arksun from Discord. Skills Natural High Natural High (ability) comes from the term to feel good and experience pleasurable hormonal boosts, hence its positive effects Natural High (ability) might also be a reference to the Natural High studio, which produces adult content including Boku no Pico. This could thus relate to its association with a hentai set, and the ability's side effect of causing confusion. Dandy Collection Aja set Design references stereotypical interpretation of Indian heritage men. Area 51 set Name references a popular urban legend of American army base Area 51 in Roswell, New Mexico being the landing site for aliens. Set design references the Grey Men of common alien stories. Bandit set Caption references the classic story series, Conan the Barbarian. Baseball King set Background references the old NES game, Baseball. Bathtime set Design references common attire worn in Japanese communal baths. B-boy set Design references street rappers of American culture Bomber set Design references NES Bomberman game Bondage set Design references the gimp suit used in S&M sexual play. Cat Student set Cat Student (if it wasnt already mentioned). The song name is the same as in Yamada's application form in the armour set background. https://middle-edge.jp/articles/1cO2B Cyborg set Design references traditional design of cyborgs. Caption could be possible play on Deus Ex series. Dark Knight set Set image plays parody of Batman title and signal Daruma set Design references the Daruma, a Japanese toy symbolizing good luck and fortune. Reflected in the skill ‘Gold Bonus’. Demon Lord set Design references classic Dragon Quest games final boss clothing. Desert Dweller set Design references the Tusken warriors of Star Wars lore. Name possible reference to Mad Max series. Dracula set Design references classic Bram Stoker novel and antagonist, Dracula. Fancy Lord set Design references Edo era rulers of Japan Fighter set Design references Ryu from Street Fighter videogames. Skills are a riff on the Hadoken/Shoryuken skills from same game. Background is parody of victory screen from the Street Fighter II arcade game. Firefighter set Design references uniform of the Japanese firefighting services. Background references to Nintendo mini classic, Fire. Wiki article https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Game_%26_Watch_games#Fireand YouTube sample https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efd_bNc9T4U Fireworks set Design references traditional Japanese firework maker uniform Fish King set Design possibly references and parodies Magikarp, a pokemon often frowned upon for its lack of ability in battle. Fishmonger set Design references traditional uniform of Japanese fishmongers Gilgamesh set Name references myth of Sumerian hero, Gilgamesh Godzalla set Name and design reference Godzilla, a fictional character and film series from Japan. Goemon set Design references Japanese legendary hero, Goemon. Akin to a Japanese Robin Hood. Golem set Design references mythological creature of Judaic lore. Graveyard King set Design references ancient Egyptian priesthood. Great Demon Lord set Design references most JRPG end game bosses having a monster transformation. Reflected in skills. Gyaru set Design references Japanese street fashion of 1970s. Characterized by bleached hair, decorated nails and elaborate makeup. Henoheno set Design references teru teru bozu, small Japanese dolls hung in Autumn to bring rain and good weather. Inubis set Design references ancient Egyptian deity, Anubis, jackal headed guide to the underworld. Iron Mask set Caption refers to the classic story by Alexander Dumas, The Man in the Iron Mask Jizou set Design references stone statue revered as protector of children and guide to the afterlife. Kabuki King set Design references classical Japanese stage play actors King Yamada set Caption references Lord of the Rings for its legendary ruler artifact's inscription: "One Ring to Rule Them All". King Yamada set Caption plays on the title of another game, Little King Story Lady Golfer set Description references G/FORE, an international golf equipment company. Mafia/Godfather set Design references Mario Puzo novel, The Godfather. Magical Girl set Design references magical girl trope of anime Mamazoness set Name is a play on popular shopping service, Amazon. Background pays homage to Aztec culture of South America. Mangaka set Skill parodies popular Japanese youth magazine, Shonen Jump. Momotaro set Design references Japanese folklore story about Momotaro (Peach Boy). Naked Hero set Design parodies common JRPG challenge of playing a game without armor equips to artificially raise the game difficulty. Naked King Set Design and caption references the children’s story, The Emperor's New Clothes. Ninja set Background image references old NES game, The Legend of Kage Nyan Knight set Title references internet meme, Nyan cat. Occhaman set Design references 80s anime, G-Force: Guardians of Space Otaku Warrior set Design references the Otaku subculture of Japanese society. Refers to hermetic, socially maladjusted shut-ins. Pharoah set Design references Egyptian rulers of yore Pirate set Arrrr me mateys! Pro Golfer set Skill activation shows a parody screen referencing the old NES game, Golf. Pumpkin Witch set Reference to October celebration of Halloween. Punk set Design references common punk gang aesthetics in Japan Queen set Design references typical dominatrix stereotype in Japanese culture. Red Ninja Set Background references the Glico mascot, the running man figure in their advertisements Sailor Knight set Design references classic 90s anime Sailor Moon School Boss set Design refers to Japanese delinquents known for their fighting skills and lack of adherence to school uniform rules. Sea God set Design references the mythological king of the seas, Neptune/Poseidon Son Gokuu set Reference to hero of classical Japanese tale ‘Journey to the West’. Sun Knight set Design references Huitzilopochtli, Aztec god of the sun Tea Master set Design references traditional Japanese tea ceremony leaders. Thief Set Reference to traditional Japanese interpretation of thieves. Thunder God set Design references Japanese thunder god, Raijin Train set Design references station masters that commonly drive trains and/or lead foot traffic at train stations. Treasure Hunter set Design references Indiana Jones. Tycoon set Posture and physical features have a unique resemblence to a certain political figure in the US. Skills also refer to his occupation prior to his political position. Yokozuna set Design and name references the highest tier of Sumo wrestling. Zombie set Caption plays on popular comic series, The Walking Dead.